Acuerdos
by Carito357
Summary: La forma en que él y Johan encajaban en uno con el otro era divertida, incluso extraña a los ojos de los demás. Antes del desastre entre dimensiones, Yubel y el Mundo Oscuro, a Judai realmente le hubiese gustado saber hasta dónde podrían haber llegado. /No, no spiritshipping. Quizá sólo si te acercas a leer muy de cerca...


_**"****Acuerdos"**_

**Disclaimer:** No, los personajes no me pertenecen. No lo hacían hace un año y no lo harán en el próximo, puedo asegurarlo. ¡Ya deja de preguntar las mismas cosas, fanfiction! (?)

**Nota de la autora:** Fanfic por el cumpleaños de nuestro muchacho de cabellos azules favorito: ¡Johan! ¡Once de junio! ¿Les he mencionado que amo a los géminis? Con algo de suerte, me verán seguido por aquí. Debo celebrar el cumpleaños de Manjoume y de Judai en unos meses. ~ ¡Disfruten la lectura de un no-spiritshipping!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Capítulo único.**

Judai a veces pensaba que debía casarse con Johan. No, realmente no se le hacía tan descabellada la idea después de considerar todo el tiempo que pasaba con el muchacho europeo. Era sensación extrañada, diferente a como fue con Sho o Kenzan. Ellos eran sus amigos también, por supuesto, pero siempre parecía que para ellos era una especie de modelo a seguir antes que un igual. Con Johan era sólo... él mismo. No podía pedir más que eso.

—¿En qué piensas?

Una voz lo interrumpió, con leve diversión en su tono. Judai debió voltear su cabeza en la almohada, bostezando mientras lo hacía, antes de dirigir una mirada curiosa a Johan, quien lo contemplaba más o menos con la misma expresión desde el solitario escritorio en la habitación. A diferencia del castaño, quien se encontraba cómodamente recostado en la parte baja de la litera, el poseedor de las Bestias Cristal se había entretenido toda la tarde haciendo deberes correspondientes a la asignatura del profesor Chronos. Judai internamente se alegró de que su amigo hubiese, aparentemente, finalizado la tarea de una buena vez y volviera a prestarle la debida atención, pues ya empezaba a aburrirse.

—Oh, no mucho —el duelista E-Hero hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, quitándole importancia al cuestionamiento antes pronunciado por el otro. Se incorporó en el colchón de la cama, enderezando su espalda y sentándose de piernas cruzadas, viéndose repentinamente más animado—. ¡Ya acabaste tu tarea! ¿Quieres un duelo?

El estudiante europeo debió hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no reír, en su lugar, le devolvió a su compañero una mirada de reproche—. Tú también deberías hacer la tuya, Judai. No quiero que tus amigos piensen que soy una mala influencia para ti —señaló con fingida seriedad, cruzándose de brazos mientras apoyaba todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Por favor! Yo soy la mala influencia para ti —a su diferencia, Judai no se molestó en retener una pequeña carcajada, siguiéndole el juego a Johan—. Si fuera por mí, pasaríamos tooodo el día teniendo duelos en la azotea. ¡La vista de allí es excelente! —puntualizó, enfatizando con un ademán de dedo, al momento que una sonrisa animosa bailaba en su expresión.

El otro correspondió a su gesto alegre, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Hace unas semanas, apenas su barco arribó en el muelle de la Academia, su primera acción fue dar un recorrido rápido por todo el lugar, antes de la ceremonia de apertura. No sabía que se encontraría con el slifer rojo más famoso de todo el campus durmiendo una siesta allí.

Luego del duelo demostrativo, las cosas se habían dado tan naturalmente para ambos que casi espantaba a la gente alrededor. El torneo obligatorio que el profesor Viper impuso en ese momento tan sólo ayudó a exacerbar un poco más los ánimos, al que esas sospechosas pulseras de reconocimiento.

Aunque en ese momento, poco les importaba. No es como si alguien fuese a salir herido por jugar unos duelos diarios. ¡Era una _escuela de duelos_, después de todo! Como el torneo GX del año anterior, sin lidiar con la Sociedad de la Luz de por medio. Judai planeaba disfrutar del semestre, y Johan parecía la excusa perfecta, en cuanto no tuviese más deberes pendientes de clases que atender.

A su suerte, así fue. Pues a los pocos segundos fue el muchacho europeo quien se encargó de volver a dirigirle la palabra, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Detectó un pequeño deje de diversión en el tono en que habló—. ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco mejor? Te hago una pregunta, tú me respondes, y me haces un cuestionamiento de vuelta —Johan no pudo evitar sonreír—. Son como juegos que suelen hacerse en las pijamadas.

—¡Claro! —sin demorar, el castaño aceptó. Y se preguntó internamente si las noches en vela que a veces pasaban juntos en el dormitorio rojo contarían también como pijamadas. Aunque todavía era media tarde, y ni siquiera habían servido la cena—. Adelante, pregunta. Soy un libro abierto.

—¡Bien! —la exclamación del muchacho europeo fue igual de animosa, tomándose apenas unos instantes para pensar—. ¿Color favorito?

—¡Rojo! ¿El tuyo?

—Azul, por supuesto —palpó con orgullo la tela de su chaqueta obelisco—. ¿Comida favorita?

A esa altura, Judai ya estaba riendo. Daba la impresión que con Johan alrededor lo hacía incluso más a menudo—. ¡Camarones fritos, pensé que ya lo sabrías! —le dijo en falso reclamo, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Am... ¿libro favorito? —improvisó.

—Me gustan la mayoría de Edgar Allan Poe, pero no podría elegir sólo uno —el chico de cabellos azulados respondió con sencillez, aunque su amigo debió parpadear un par de veces.

—¿Edar qué?

—_Edgar_ Allan Poe. Un escritor norteamericano del género de terror que... no importa —negó con la cabeza, observando con resignación la mueca de confusión del otro duelista—. Aquí una difícil —los ojos de Johan se estrecharon con malicia, casi como si quisiese saborear el momento—: ¿carta favorita?

La cara de su compañero hablaba por sí sola—. ¡Hombre, eso no se le pregunta a un duelista! —se quejó, pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su expresión. Ante la mirada atenta del europeo, prosiguió, con toda la solemnidad que le era posible—. Los amo a todos y cada uno. Desde mis Héroes Elementales hasta mi pequeño Kuriboh Alado. Son una familia.

Johan lo sabía bien, ya que él se sentía exactamente de la misma manera. Pero conocer a alguien que viera a los espíritus de los monstruos, _que los entendiera_, era reconfortante. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando a su compañero quizás más de la cuenta, y Judai le respondió igualmente fijando sus ojos marrones en los suyos, sonriéndole.

—Entonces... —el duelista E-Hero prosiguió con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para formular la siguiente pregunta. Desde la silla del escritorio, el estudiante extranjero lo animó a continuar con la mirada, igual que su amigo inclinándose levemente hacia adelante, como si eso fuera a ayudarlo a escuchar mejor. Una sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por el rostro de Judai antes de hablar— ¿Tienes cosquillas?

La primera reacción del de cabellos azules fue parpadear, un poco descolocado, y luego echarse a reír suavemente, negando con la cabeza—. No, no realmente. Algunos otros lo han intentado, pero ninguno ha tenido éxito —se encogió de hombros de forma teatral, narrando el acontecimiento como si de una tragedia griega se tratase.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Johan observó a su compañero incorporarse desde la cama, con una ceja levantada, y el mismo tono teatral con que él mismo había hablado segundos antes—. Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos se llamaba Judai Yuki —replicó.

—Ciertamente, no. Pero apuesto a que no haría ninguna diferencia —para evitar echarse a reír, el poseedor de las Bestias Cristal debió fingir un suspiro, acompañado de una mueca aburrida. Sabía perfectamente dónde los llevaría la conversación.

Los ojos del chico castaño brillaron con diversión—. ¿Es eso un desafío a hacerle cosquillas al oh gran Johan Andersen? —cuestionó, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta real. Le bastaron apenas unos instantes para posicionarse en ataque.

Johan ladeó la cabeza, preparándose igualmente para la batalla—. Sólo si estás dispuesto a aceptarlo —puntualizó con un ademán dedo—. ¡Pero no me vayas a saltar encima! Tenemos más dignidad que revolcarnos como animales.

Por supuesto, el estudiante Osiris no tenía ni mínima intensión de escucharlo. No podía decir que era un "ataque sorpresa", ya que era sumamente obvio que su amigo se lo esperaba, pero aun así, logró reaccionar lo suficientemente veloz para derribarlo y llevarlo consigo a la cama. Al principio, Johan rió presa del ataque, pero no por las cosquillas. Y luego de unos cuantos infructuosos minutos intentándolo, Judai comprendió que no lograría algo a no ser que el otro se quitara la camiseta, y ésa no era una imagen mental que quisiera conservar en un futuro inmediato, así que se detuvo.

—Bien, ganas. Creo que no tienes cosquillas —declaró en son de derrota, finalmente dejando ir al muchacho de cabellos azules. Se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, en la litera de abajo, sólo para no ver su sonrisa de _Te lo dije_. Aunque eso no evitó que lo escuchara, segundos después, cuando Johan igualmente se relajó y sencillamente se quedó extendido sobre las sábanas del colchón.

Se mantuvieron así, aparentemente, sin nada que decirse. Tan sólo existiendo, uno junto al otro, y el mundo girando alrededor. No duelos por ganar, ni torneos. Contemplar el techo de la cama de arriba les era suficiente.

Claro que, un instante no puede hacerse eterno, y el tiempo no hace excepciones a ese respecto. El estudiante europeo se encontró hablando nuevamente, casi dejando escapar un bostezo—. Siempre me sorprende los cómodos que son las camas del dormitorio rojo.

Judai, quien todavía se veía bastante animado, levantó la cabeza para sonreírle en respuesta—. ¡Claro que lo son! No dormimos en piedras, o algo por el estilo —bromeó a la ligera, chasqueando la lengua en dirección a Johan. Dormir era importante, después de todo.

Éste lo observó, igualmente con una sonrisa sutil en los labios. Unos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, y decidió que no sería mala idea satisfacer su curiosidad por última vez—. Todavía me queda una pregunta —informó.

Inmediatamente ganó la atención del castaño, que debió nuevamente levantar el cuello para mirarlo—. Sí, yo sí soy cosquilloso. ¡Pero no quiero empezar una guerra otra vez!

El poseedor de las Bestias Cristal negó con la cabeza—. No iba a preguntar eso, pero gracias por decírmelo de todos modos —soltó una risa suave. Los enormes ojos marrones de Judai lo observaban expectantes, con las ansías de un niño pequeño en navidad. Nunca se aburriría de esa expresión. Tenía solamente un cuestionamiento en mente que merecía ser mencionado—. Si yo me fuera... de la Academia de Duelos o de cualquier otra parte —empezó, seleccionando palabras—. ¿Irías a buscarme?

Fue el turno del duelista E-Hero para parpadear. No extrañado ni descolocado, sino porque fue su reacción primaria hacerlo. Le tomó menos de dos segundos asentir con la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa, y clavar la mirada en la celeste de su compañero—. Hasta el infierno y de regreso, Johan.

Sin embargo, unos meses después en el Mundo Oscuro, esa dimensión que era apenas iluminada por un cometa brillante en el cielo, mientras las esperanzas de todos iban poco a poco desmoronándose a excepción de las suyas, Judai no tenía forma de saber lo verdadera que se había vuelto su sentencia.


End file.
